Skylar the Witch
by MyLittleWanderOverGravityFalls
Summary: Sky is a Witch who isn't a fan of humans so much... But when she bumps into Dipper, her idea of humans just might change... BETTER THAN IT SEEMS! Check it out!
1. Introduction

**Another story? Come on... This is ridiculous... Anyway this is practically my OC's story on how she got her first friends... **

I got kicked out... Again... This time getting my fourth 'dad' a soda. I've been walking for weeks... Maybe even months in my normal wear. A crooked hat and a witches dress.. Wait... You didn't know? Wow... You really need to catch on more... I'm a witch... A good one though... Humans just don't know the difference... I'm not sure if humans don't have souls or if they are just plain cruel... It seemed like it was going to be the same boring routine... Until one fateful day...  
>(Get it? Because it was the line...in...the...first... I'll stop talking...)<p>

**Introductions... YAY!**


	2. The Boy

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! I think see if we can hit 50 reviews! Hard task, but if you do I'll give you cookies! Oh how dan I forget... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

"Why did I have to sleep on a rock out of all things?" I said rubbing my head.  
>"If I was able to use my teleportation spell, maybe I would be... With my 5th parents a lot faster, but I don't want to take a risk of someone seeing me." I mumbled to myself. Just then I bumped into something! I was unconscious more than, whatever it was... I just hoped it wasn't a human! Boy how I was wrong... It rose up before me. When I did his (at least I think it was a boy) eyes were showing curiosity. I'm not really sure how humans express there selves... Hands, face? Dunno. When I rose up picked himself up.<br>"W-W" he stuttered. I remembered I had my witch dress on and immediately got up.  
>"W-What are you wearing?" He asked. I looked down.<br>"Umm.. Early Halloween?" I said nervously.  
>"It's Summer." Said the boy in a straight face. So I've been walking for a month now? Jeez I never took a break in my trip.<br>"Are you a real witch?" He asked taking a step closer.  
>"W-What? N-No I-" before I could finish, my gesturing hands made me do the charms spell. I looked down... He just stood there looking at me.<br>"So you admit you are a witch?" He asked.  
>"Well... Yeah, but aren't you going to run away?" I asked.<br>"Depends... Are you a good witch or a bad one?" He asked.  
>"Good o-" I stopped.<br>"You... Out of all the humans in the world... Know the difference?" I asked. All he did was nod.  
>"Was that a complement or an insult?" Asked the boy.<br>"Both! "I said really excited.  
>"Well, thanks and what was that for?" He asked.<br>"I'm not a fan with humans... I mean do you get picked on everyday at school, for their fun?" He just nodded with a sad expression.  
>"S-Sorry... I shouldn't have asked... " I apologized.<br>"It's fine." He said changing his attitude.

"I guess we haven't properly introduced my self yet.." I said.  
>"I'm Skylar" I said putting my hand out.<br>"Dipper" he said. When we shook hands I realized something that made me electrocute Dipper.  
>"Oh crud oh crud oh crud, I'm soooo sorry" I said picking him up off of the ground.<br>"What... Was that... For?" he said.  
>"S-Sorry... I remembered something shocking."<br>"The puns aren't helping..."  
>"I-I'm serious! The spell you make is based on your personality and feelings..."<br>"Well was so 'shocking'?" He asked.  
>"Well, every one in the wizard world has been talking about you..." I explained. He was confused.<br>"You defeat monsters that come out of my world everyday! No wizard but my family can do that..."  
>"You mean to tell me that the monsters I defeat everyday comes from your world?" He asked.<br>"Yup"  
>"It's getting dark... I should get going..." I said.<br>"Oh... See ya later!" He said walking back.  
>"Bye!" I couldn't help but look back...<p> 


	3. The Summer

**Not one of my best chapters... But hope you like it!**

DIPPER POV

I'm popular in the wizard world? Weird... As I walked back, I couldn't help but think how cool it us to be a wizard! Having powers like that that... She must have a relaxed life. But not so much for me... Having sent here, just to work at my great uncles so called "shack of mystery " isn't so much fun... I walked into my, sorry, My sister and I's bedroom. Yup, Mabel had to come too... My sister... I'm actually thankful she came... She's pretty much my best friend, at least that's what she would say... Just then I saw a white thing appear groaning. I yelled and fell on my back. I heard laughing... Mabel... She grabbed the cloth from on her head and laughed hard.  
>"Mabel don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I said. She was wiping the tears off her eyes from laughing.<br>"Come on Dipper! Do you actually believe in ghosts?" She asked. I gave her my 'really' looks.  
>"Mabel, you and I see paranormal creatures everyday, and you ask if I believe in ghosts..."<br>"Yup!" She said with a smile. I sighed and went to bed.

Dipper: Wouldn't hurt to go back there right? I mean... I did say later... But I don't know how she would feel about me bothering her...

Skylar: maybe I could go... I mean, he is the only human I could relate to... But how would he feel about this?

Dipper: I'll go... But this is probably the only time I'll see her... But I don't even know where she lives!

Skylar: I'll go... But this is probably the only time I'll see him... But I don't even know where he lives!

Dipper: I guess I'm gonna have to go where I saw her when we met... I hope this works...

Skylar: Maybe where I first saw him... But I just hope this isn't going to be some cruel joke...

Dipper:I guess I'll

Skylar: have to see him

Both: in the forest...  
>Then we bump into each other... I sure am lucky...<p> 


	4. The parents

SKY'S POV

I look up and see Dipper rubbing his head. I found myself doing the same. Then he saw me.  
>"We have got to stop bumping into each other like this." I said. He chuckled.<br>"What are you doing here?" We both ask at the same time.  
>"You first..." We both said again. Then we both laughed.<br>"I wanted to ask some questions... If that's ok with you." He asked. I was confused but nodded anyway.  
>"You live all by yourself in the woods?" He asked. It was hard to explain...<br>"Kinda... You see.. I am traveling to orphanages to get a human mother."  
>"What about your wizard mother?" He asked.<br>"I was trying to study on Humans... But when I was done I couldn't get in touch with my family. I've been trying for years, but I couldn't do it, so I decided to live with them.." I explained.  
>"Why couldn't you get in touch with them?" He asked.<br>"I don't know..." I said  
>"I'm sure I can help... Follow me. I think I'll have something in my books..." He's willing to help me? Really? I guess not all humans are so bad...<p>

**Short... But good! Right? ... RIGHT?!**


	5. The Shack

**Ok... So I may have no more Ideas for this story. I know what you may be thinking. aww... I wanted to read more! And you will! Just PM me for OC's and Ideas for the story! I might choose you!**

DIPPER'S POV

As we where walking into the shack, I noticed what Skylar was wearing.  
>"Umm... Are you going to go in like that?" I asked.<br>"What? What's wrong with it?" She asked looking and turning.  
>"How do I say this politely... Your a witch. People think your bad so I need you to wear human clothes so you won't get caught..." I explained. I hope I didn't sound mean...<br>"Oh ok." She said.  
>"That's it? Your not going to choke me with your powers or something..." I asked. She looked confused for a minute.<br>"Like I told you... I'm a good witch. Meaning I don't choke innocent people with my powers." She looked at me and smiled. Embarrass myself, once again...  
>"I think Mabel might have some clothes you can bor-" but I was interrupted.<br>"No need!" She said. She snapped her fingers and there was a little cloud of smoke. When it was gone it was Skylar wearing a light blue shirt with light jeans.  
>"Ok... Now we can go." She said. This might work.<p>

We were getting close to the mystery shack, so I decided to ask a few questions, just to pass the time.  
>"So.. How many orphanages did you have to go to? I remember you saying about going to a few." I asked.<br>"Four." She plainly said.  
>"Oh... Fou-FOUR?!"<br>"That's a lot of orphanages for one girl..." I said calmed down...  
>"I'm not a girl... I'm twelve..." She said. It doesn't make a difference, but I shrugged. I get her point though.<br>"We're here." I said pointing at the shack.


	6. The Handyman

**No PMs... Bummer... I got ideas... AWESOME! Here it is right now!**

SKY'S POV

As we walked in I saw everything I never thought I was able to see. A museum!  
>"Don't waste any of your money here... Everything is fake." Dipper whispered to me. I walked up to an exhibit. It makes out to be a rabbit or hare with moose antlers. One of the antlers fell off, making me look down.<br>"Yeah... I could tell..." I replied. As Dipper motioned me to come upstairs I saw some kind of... Man... Thing cleaning toilets.  
>"Hey Soos!" Dipper said looking at the... Guy I guess.<br>"Oh hey dude! Who's that?" He asked pointing at me.  
>"Oh... I'm Skylar..." I said waving.<br>"SOOS! THE ENGINE ON THE CART ISNT WORKING!" A man shouted.  
>"Destiny awaits!" Soos said running downstairs with a wrench.<br>"I've been wondering... How old is he?" I ask.  
>"We may never know..." Dipper said shaking his head.<p>

We walked up to a door, but Dipper stopped me from opening it... It must be an important door.  
>"I think Mabel can know your a Witch." Dipper said.<br>"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask... Who is Mabel anyway?" I asked.  
>"She's my sister." He said gritting his teeth.<br>"What's so bad about having a sibling? I've always wanted one!" I said.  
>"You'll see" he said opening the door. No one was in there. Just a room with color coded beds. Pink and blue. Just then a girl popped out of nowhere growling. I think Dipper got scared, being that he yelled and fell. I kinda snickered, I gotta admit... It was funny. As the girl laughed, Dipper got up looking angry. Something told me that was Mabel...<p> 


	7. The Sibling

**Yep... Back... With a new story... Dot...dot...dot...**

DIPPER'S POV

Mabel again?! Didn't she do enough of scaring me yesterday?! She could tell I was angry...  
>"Oh come on... It was at least a little bit funny..." Skylar said.<br>"She knows what I'm talking about!" Mabel said leaning on Sky's shoulder.  
>"...Who is she?" She asked pointing at her.<br>"Mabel... This is Skylar... Sky this is Mabel..."  
>"Sup!" Mabel said. Sky just waved.<br>"She's a witch..." I said pointing at Sky. She looked scared. Then she screamed.  
>"Mabel- but she grabbed my book, maroon colored with a six fingered hand in gold plating, and started hitting sky on the head with it.<br>"Mabel!-" But Skylar looked angry, and used her magic to carry Mabel in the air.  
>"Don't hurt my brother you big meanie!" She said dropping the book. Sky looked like she was about to laugh, but then sighed.<br>"Yeah... Like I would to that..." She said rolling her eyes. Mabel seemed to look confused.  
>"Mabel... She's a good witch..." I said, while sky was floating her down. Then she raised a brow.<br>"She does good things?" She still seemed confused. I sighed.  
>"She can make kittens appear..." I said.<br>"Ooooh" she said, finally getting it...  
>"Sorry" she said. Sky just shrugged.<p> 


	8. HELPZZZMZZZZ

***muffled sounds***  
><strong>"Jeez, will you stay quiet for once?! All I did was tie you up against your will..."<strong>  
><strong>"Hey guys Bill here and Summer here is losing her brain..." *points to Summer* *more muffled sounds* <strong>  
><strong>"Fine... Fine... She just ran out of ideas and she needs you to think of more of them..." " post them in the review section or PM it to her if she can get to the computer... DO IT OR PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR GETS IT!" * teleports the two in the dimension*<strong>

***more muffled noises***  
><strong>"I do not suck!" * bill turns red* <strong>  
><strong>"Can someone please explain how we got here?" *Dipper scratches his head*<strong>


	9. The Fun Song

**_WARNING  
>I do NOT have the brilliance to create something great as Gravity Falls. So of course, I do not own it. I wish. Anyway, Alex Hirsch created it, and do not think I did it... You know, 'cause I'm stupid... Try not to blow your brains out... I'm a ten year old, go easy on me!<em>**

What was that you hit me with anyway? It felt like a hammer thrown by-uh-that guy..." She pointed at Manly Dan who was yelling like an idiotic imbecile around the town.( I know they're the same thing... LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT!)

Then sky saw the book... She has to have been the weirdest reaction I've ever seen! It was beyond the ordinary!

"Oh... That's it! Ok then!" She shrugged. She acted normal about it! And here I thought I was going to have an hour long discussion with her.

MABEL'S POV

Finally! A normal reaction! I thought Dipper was going to have a long boring conversation about it!

"So, your not surprised by the book... Anyhow?" Dipper asked. "No... Um... Reaction at all?"

"Why would I be?" Skylar asked. Just when I thought we weren't... Dipper quickly thought of something

"Ah- no reason!" Dipper's horrible at lying. Skylar, with confusion, shrugged again for the last time and turned around to to door.

" Woah wait! Where're you going?" I asked.

"Back to the forest." Sky replied. ( -That sounds funny :D)

"Already?" Dipper asked, picking up his book.

"Yeah... What else there to do?"

"We could have fun!" I said.

"Fun?" She asked.

"Yeah! You know what fun is right?"

"Well yea-" Skylar said.

"You don't?"

"I just said-"

"You see, fun is-"

4 Hours Later (and Dipper's POV Y'know... That too)

"And that's why we can all eat pancakes together!" She finally ended. It's about 5 o'clock and we are tired as heck... And I though I gave long speeches...

**_I bet I know what your wondering... WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN! Well, if that's the case, you don't hVe to hurt my feelings about it... :( And second, I was lazy! Just like everyone else who has a project in the summer that we have to work on everyday! *whispers* wait they don't do that? ..._**

**_I'm so unlucky... MIDDLE SCHOOL SUCKS!_**


	10. The Friends

**_ WARNING_**

**_ I do NOT have the brilliance to create something great as Gravity Falls. So of course, I do not own it. I wish. Anyway, Alex Hirsch created it, and do not think I did it... You know, 'cause I'm stupid... Try not to blow your brains out... I'm a ten year old, go easy on me!_**

SKYLAR'S POV

It's been- what - a week since I met those two. And I have to say... They're not all that bad! Neither are their friends! They're actual nicer than any of the humans I've met before them!

Soos always seemed to have messed things up, but he always fixes them! Though I need to know how old he is, Dipper told me to just kept it go... (DONT YOU DARE SING!)

Stan, somehow, got me to work here, and Mabel really wanted me to! I get 3 dollars a week. I don't know if that's good or bad, so i just deal with it... At least I get to buy my food for once!

Wendy is a chill person, and I've heard from Mabel is Dippers crush or something... I don't think Dipper can crush her, I mean, she's a lot stronger than he is. I'm going to have to ask her what she means by that...

Mabel is the outgoing type, and never seems to leave Dipper alone... I've met her friends Candy and Grenda, and when I was done I came out with a sweater and makeup... That shows her whole personality...

Dipper has to be the strangest one I met... When I come around him with that book, he always hides it for some reason... It's not like I'm a stranger or something... I'm not sure he trusts me yet... But why would he come back in the forest to look for me?

These group of people are nuts... I'm just lucky I met them, or I'd probably have to deal with Caesar again...

**_A question... Who is Caesar... YOULL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I now it was short sooooo, I'll try and post Two chapters a day! I didn't think anyone would enjoy this story, but at least 15 people do! I'll try and post more later today!_**


	11. The Authors Note

**oh...my...GAWD!**

**im sorry (the fifth time I said that) that I took so long! I've been trying to get ideas, and pack cause I'm not actually sleeping the whole summer! Apparently, I have to go to... A beach for 3 days, and a water park... That takes the whole week... I didn't have enough time to make a new chapter... I've been asking my friends for help, and I'm worried I won't make it back on Fanfiction until middle school... Sorry**

**also, I loved... And I mean LOVED, the new episode of Gravity Falls... So... You don't have to use cable to watch it... But... Y'know... You can, 'cause, I don't have any cable... ... WHERE YOU MIGT ASK? At Dubbed-Scene! Better than cable! Take my word for it... JUST CHECK IT OUT!**

**i might... Make a new fanfiction, not on Gravity Falls, but on Wander over Yonder! Love the show, love the Fictions, love Sunny, so why the heck not... Wait... You don't know who sunny is... Right.. Anyway, I might also make Fanfiction on Skylar, that person you totally all forgotten about? ... AS SOON AS I GET THIS STUPID INTRO STORY DONE! **

**So if you just skipped here cause you wanted to read, THEN GO BACK UP AND READ YOU LAZY BUM! I love you3 but there's nothing else to. Say so... BYE!**


	12. The Dollar Store

**_I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooory for my delay! I have a condition... It's called "lazy" so without further ado... Here it is!_**

**_ Skylar's POV_**

Yes... What a wonderful, wonderful day... The sun is shining... The bees are buzzing... The Grills are cooking...Yes a wonderful day... Might as well stay inside!

While Mabel is knitting sweaters, I'm daydreaming, and Dipper is reading his "book", Soos decides to barge in.

"DUDES! You will not believe what I just found!" He gasped.

"What is it?" Mabel and I said at the same time, while Dipper just stared.

"There having half off at the local dollar store! That's like... Half a dollar!"

"Don't forget tax Soos..." Dipper said, going back to read his "diary"

"Tax?" I said with a puzzling look. "What's that?"

"Well it all started in 1890-" Dipper began, but the door rang. I came downstairs and opened the door. When I did I saw a man dressed in a tuxedo.

"Hello little girl I'm looking for a Mr. ... Stan ... Pines..." He said presumably reading his hands.

"He's- um... not here..." I said stuttering.

"Do you know where he went?" He asked.

"Um..." I peered out. I saw two kids and an adult taking them into a museum.

"The museum?" I said in a form of a question. He was walking away as I closed the door... Did I do the right thing?


End file.
